A user accessing a computer server across a computer network transmits data across a computer network from the user's computer to the computer server and must also receive data across the computer network from the computer server to the user's computer. Therefore, the user requires fast data transmission rates across the computer network and requires, in particular, fast round trip data transmission across the computer network. However, as computer networks continuously grow in size and complexity, the data transmission rates associated with the larger and more complex computer networks may decrease. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of determining a time delay for the round trip transmission of data.